Bring Me To Life
by BrokenDreams800
Summary: Her name is Anju Kimi with the Death Alice. His name is Natsume Hyuuga with the Fire Alice. Natsume has agreed to become Anju's guard but will he be able to conqure her fear to talk and the memories that haunt her past? NATSUMExOC! R&R!
1. Prologue: How It Began

**Hey guys! This is my first story on here! I hope you's likes it! RxR, kayz? This has to do with Natsume Hyuuga from Gakuen Alice!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Natsume Hyuuga or Gakuen Alice!**

**_PROLOGUE!_**

I tripped painfully onto the pavement, sweat dripping down my face, my cheek scraping on the rough cement as I felt blood welling there. I hissed out a breath, trying to breathe easier.

A boy knelt down in front of me. I didn't recognize him. He had dark red eyes. Not like an orange red, more of a blood red and I briefly wondered how that was even possible. His hair was dark black like the feathers of a raven and hung loosely over his right eye. He pursed his lips. "You alive? Good. You're conscious. Wait here." He said in a deadpan voice and stood up running away yelling, "Master Luca!"

I closed my eyes. _No... Don't leave me... please help...._ I begged in my mind, then heard heavy footsteps, signaling me that someone was coming closer.

A man loomed over me. He seemed around the age of twenty-three and had blonde hair tied in a pony tail and emerald green orbs for eyes. "You poor girl." He murmured and picked me up. My breath let out in a big _whoosh _and I passed out.

* * *

"It seems as though she's been like this for a while." A professional voice said quietly. "Turns out that she seems fine on the outside but inside, her body's a mess. If she keeps going on like this, she could die. If only the people around her noticed it sooner." He went on, "I'll contact her parents to see if she can stay in the hospital any longer."

I opened my eyes and stared emotionlessly at the unfamiliar white ceiling, noticing the details of the sponge imprints that was so sharp it might be able to draw blood if you pressed your finger to it hard enough. Where the heck am I, anyways? I heard footsteps as the man who was talking before left the room and another man approached the bed where I lay, unmoving.

"Hello, Nicole." He said quietly as if he talked any louder I would break. It annoyed me.

"Who are you?" I tried to snarl but it only came out as a broken whisper.

"I am Aiko Sayer." He replied in that annoyingly quiet voice. "Natsu found you and now, you're in the hospital, Nicole." I wondered how he knew my name but i didn't try to bring it up as there were other more important things on my mind.

I sat up abruptly. "I need to get home." I panicked. "I... have to get home! Or else mommy and daddy will..." I never finished my sentance. Luca interrupted me.

"Its okay." He said. "I have already contacted your parents. You don't need to worry."

I stared at him in shocked silence. "Stop it! Why are you... Stop!" A boy in the shadows looked up from his book. "Don't interfere! This is between me and my-!"

A voice cut me off and I vaguely recognized the cool voice of my father. "Its okay." He stated, icily. "You don't need to come home anymore." Behind him, I saw my little sister, Jacquelyn. She looked at me from behind my father's back, her face in a mask of worry and begging as if she thinks I'll forgive her after this. By the way, Jacquelyn was my twin. My father went on, "You don't need to come home because we don't need you. We never did. So, you don't need to worry because we won't be seeing you. We don't need you." The doctor came up to him and gripped his shoulder. "Lets talk over here..." The doctor said and led him to another room.

I gripped my face in my hands, staring through my fingers at nothing in particular. His words repeated in my head. _You don't need to come home... You don't need to come home. We don't need you._

The boy in the shadows stood up, his blood red eyes flaming. I assume that this was that Natsu boy that Aiko mentioned. "What are we supposed to do if we hear that from our parents?" He asked, masking his eyes with his raven hair. "You know, we kids have feelings just like you do! We laugh, cry, and hurt just like you! So don't assume that just because we're kids, means we don't have any feelings!" He was losing his cool fast. "APPOLOGIZE!" He yelled at him. "APPOLOGIZE TO NICOLE!" They slammed the door in his face. "Hey! I told you to appologize!"

Tears streamed from my eyes. "Natsu..." I said brokenly, "Natsu... Thank... You..." He didn't reply, just looked at me with tears rimming his eyes.

After that incident, Natsu visited me almost every day. He actually seemed worried about me. But I should know better. I should know that nobody could be worried about me anymore. Nobody could because my whole life has just been a play that my parents and sister were acting out. A play that somehow I was playing the main character. And ever since that day, the day when that play came to an end, nobody cared about me. The girl who killed a classmate just by a single thought after he put a frog in my food. The teacher's called it 'Death Manipulation.' A power where I could kill or cause extreme pain just by a thought. Its depressing.

First, daddy started to hate me, then mommy and finally, they lost it, making me lose almost all of my feelings and I was destroyed on the inside.

When I got out of the hospital, two years later when I was twelve, I lived with Aiko. As it turns out, Aiko was Natsu's Kendo Master and he had a wife and kid with strange abilities like mine. Just not as dangerous. His daughter, Eclipse, had the ability of changing the weather and his wife, Misty, had the ability of making anything she draws come to life. Not to mention that they were a happy family.

It was torture being in that house just because they were all having a good time. When I was with them at dinner, I couldnt even stay at the table for more than five minutes without leaving. When I was outside, alone, it was torture. Inside was torture too. And most of the day, I spent my life inside of my room where I was left, suffering and alone, thinking to myself how big of a failure I was. When that happened, there was a knock at my window and I looked up to see the now familiar Natsu and his expressionless face.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked through the glass that was muffling his voice that somehow seemed to old for a twelve year old.

I stood up and walked over, opening the window and having him help me out. He smiled at me as I tumbled out from the opened window. "Ow..." I murmured as I fell on my butt and Natsu helped me up, gingerly.

"Come on." He said and led me to an ice cream shop. "I'll pay." He offered as he pulled out a ten dollar bill.

I shook my head. "Natsu it's fine. I can pay on my own."

He just smiled at me. "My treat." He replied as he handed the ten bucks to the clerk in return for two vanilla cones and handed one to me.

I frowned but took it and licked it, making him smile softly at me and wipe some of the extra white ice that was making a mustache above my top lip. "See? Its good." He whispered as he took a bite off the top of his.

I smiled back but that didn't last long when suddenly, my high ponytail was grabbed from behind. "Nicole." A voice that I hadn't heard in two years hissed.

I jerked my head towards the sand paper voice that seemed to hate me so much. "D... Daddy..." I stuttered, staring in fear into the black eyes that were like a supermassive black hole, sucking out every happy emotion that I've ever had.

Mommy was behind him, Jacquelyn trailing after like the lost little dog she is, as my father roughly dragged me to the old house that I was always scared to wander into. He gestured with his head to Natsu, who seemed to be in shock then shook his head and followed skittishly.

When we finally entered, daddy slammed the door behind him and slammed me into the wall, making the breath knock from my chest. Then he grabbed the neck of my shirt and pressed my face into the cold wall. "So." He snarled. "Who started it? This boy, or you?" He smiled cruely. "You see, when I get mad, I can't see where I strike. It would be a shame if somebody _dies_."

I gasped and immediately answered. "It was me! I was the one who wanted to be friends with Natsu!"

"Nic-" Natsu interrupted but I cut him off, "It was me because I am a selfish person."

Dad smiled and suddenly threw me to the floor. "Women sicken me. Even long, blonde trailing hair makes me want to _puke._" He kicked my stomach, making me gag and wretch, trying and failing to throw up.

"NICOLE!" Natsu yelled in panic.

I held my hand up, weakly, signaling him to stop. My dad smacked me and grabbed my chin to make me look at him. "You are not needed." He snarled.

My mom suddenly stepped in and put a hand on his shoulder. "Honey, maybe we can be a little nicer to her from now on. She hasn't done anything bad for a-" she was cut off as my dad drew out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach. She shreiked in pain and clutched the knife, sticking out of her stomach, and colapsed to the ground, dead.

"MOMMY!" Jacquelyn and I screeched as we lunged for her, but suddenly, dad grabbed my twin and put the now bloody knife to her throat, making a not-too-deep cut.

"Dont you DARE touch her!" I screamed. "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Suddenly, dad collapsed, too, his face taking on the complextion of a ghost. He was dead.

I clutched my face in my hands. Oh god. Not this again...

Natsu came up to me and pulled me up into his arms. "Nicole..." He murmured, soothingly. "Im sorry."

I looked emotionlessly at him but didn't say anything.

The next day passed by me and I arose to the smell of smoke. I tumbled clumsily out of bed and tripped on a burning peice of flaming wood, crashing into the window. The fire blew up and made some of the roof tumble down on my leg. I screamed in pain as the flame singed my skin, melting the flesh.

Then I saw a figure of a boy in the broken window and I recognized the silhouette of Natsu. "NATSU!" I yelled, my voice a mask of pain.

He looked at me, surrounded by the fire and pulled me out, pushing me through the window and onto safe ground.

When I turned to look at him, he was gone, and in his place was a mass of a burning house.

X~X~X~X~

**Thats the end! HOpe you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Academy for Idiots

**Chapter 1: Academy for Idiots!**

I sat, staring at the exact floor where my parents were killed on the same night. It's now been a year since the murder and Natsu's disappearance and I had stopped talking all together now. The only way I talk is with dry erase boards.

My sister, Jacquelyn or in other words, Jakie, sat next to me on the new couch that Aiko bought us. He… Aiko was really depressed after Natsu disappeared and decided to look after my twin and I.

I could just imagine the blood on the floor as my dad stabbed my mom and I wiped my now, emotionless eyes that didn't even have a hint of tears. I haven't cried since then.

Jakie nudged my shoulder. "Come on, Nicole, we have to get back to work." Yeah, we work now. We work as a band. I play the guitar and Jakie sings, since I won't talk.

I shrugged silently and stood up, stretching my back and hearing the satisfying crack of my bones as I winced at the loud sound. I dressed in my best attire: A black mini dress that fluffed out at the end and had blood red lining. I then puffed out my cheeks and grabbed my cherry red electric guitar and nodded at Jacquelyn who nodded back and led me out the door.

She was wearing a dark red dress that went down to her knees and ended in an array of black cloth that hung down loosely over the red silk. It fit our band name: Blood Whisperer. Yes, kind of scary but it was the only thing we could think of at the moment.

I pouted as I followed her to the stage where we did our business, but before we could, we were grabbed by a man, seemingly at the age of 25 or up and had sunshine blonde hair, violet eyes, and a cheerfully GAY expression. I narrowed my eyes. It's _blinding._

"What do you want?" Jakie asked for me, except in a nicer tone than I would have used.

The cross-dresser flipped his shoulder length hair. "I am Narumi. I am looking for Nicole Aleece Kimi and Jacquelyn Onyx Kimi. Are you them?"

I nodded, coldly, Jakie mimicking my death look. "What's it to ya?" My twin growled, making him frown.

"I'm here to take you to an academy for geniuses. Its called Alice Academy and its for people with 'gifts' such as, in your case, Death and Life Manipulation." He replied, gaily, his violet eyes sparkling as if he had just won the lottery. It's annoying so I did the only thing I _could _do: Hit him in the groin with the head of my guitar. He yelped and went down, holding onto his… **cough –** crotch - **cough**.

I smirked and nodded to Jakie, signaling to say my thoughts. "She agrees." She said quickly, making me glare at her as if she was a person trying to murder me. Then I shrugged. If she wants to go, I'd do anything for her. Just to keep her happy.

I sighed and helped the dude up, letting him – still clutching his… uh… private area – lead us to the black limo waiting outside of our parent's old house and we got in, slowly, not sure to trust this strange – and I do mean strange as in gay – man.

I set my guitar down gently, plucking a few of the strings on the way down, making it sound like the beginning of the song Kryptonite. That was an awesome song.

I looked quietly out the window, nodding to the question that Narumi asked: If I was mute. So, yes, apparently, I'm _mute_ as he put it.

Finally, we entered a gateway that said ALICE ACADEMY at the top. How annoying. When we went inside, I saw how big it actually was. Let's just say around… eh… I'd say ten of Bill Gate's houses…. I don't even know what his house looks like, anyways, hehe…

I got out at the entrance of a big building but didn't actually pay much attention to its surroundings. Let's just imagine… hm… Michael Jordan's house? Does that seem about right? No? Oh well. You catch my drift.

I barged in, not so gently, and almost bumped into some guy. Ugh. He looks like a jerk. I puffed out my cheeks at him and stuck my tongue out.

Gay man – err… I mean Narumi – laughed nervously and put a hand on my shoulder. "Nicole, this is Natsume Hyuuga. I know it's weird, but with your dangerous ability, you need a body guard to protect you. This is your body guard."

I glared icily with a look that could kill even Miley Cyrus, the queen of Ugly Faces. Ha-ha. I'm so mean.

He bit his lips. "Natsume, this is Nicole Aleece Kimi. She uh…" He paused, "Her Alice is Death Manipulation and she… she doesn't talk anymore."

'Natsume' made a weird TCH noise and I rolled my eyes as he replied, "You don't talk?" He asked, "That's PATHETIC!" He yelled.

I swear I was going to cry and I haven't cried in a year. So, instead of crying, I hit him. With my guitar head. In the groin. Ah… nothing like a good hit in the crotch! Twice! I feel refreshed, now. I yawned and looked sleepily with a look like, 'Finished yet?' He was certainly scared now.

I licked my lips and looked back at the boy on the ground. Eh. I guess he's kind of cute. His hair was jet-black and the sun reflecting in it made it look as if there was little rainbows in it. His eyes were the color of blood. Kind of like a vampire's gaze and those eyes made me vaguely remember someone… I couldn't put a finger to it, though, much to my amazement. I have a feeling that I'm forgetting someone important to me, now. Ugh! Damn it! Why can't I freaking remember?!

He glared at me as he stood back up, getting over the feeling of a hard object hitting his… manhood. Ew. "You know what?" He snarled. "You're a-." Jacquelyn cut him off. "Nicole, come on we need to get our uniforms." She gave Natsume a hard look as she turned to follow me as I walked stiffly back to the cross-dresser.

"First of all," Narumi started, "you can each pick a different name that you want to be called here." He stated professionally.

I pursed my lips, excitedly and tugged on his shirt sleeve then making writing motions with my hand, signaling that I want to write down something.

He nodded and disappeared then a few minutes later, came back with a mini dry erase board and a black marker. He handed it to me and I wrote one word on it: 'Anju.'

Narumi looked at me in confusion. "What?" He asked stupidly.

I hissed in annoyance. 'Call me Anju.' I wrote, losing my excitement.

He nodded. "Anju Aleece Kimi." He murmured, testing the name on his tongue then turning to Jacquelyn. "What about you, sweetie?"

She smiled like the little angel she was. "I'll just be Jacquelyn, thanks." She replied with a voice dripping with chocolate and whipped cream.

He smiled at her and nodded then took some random outfits from behind his back. It was a stupid looking black uniform with a plaid blue skirt. There were two of them. Ugh. Uniforms. Who needs them?

I took it, looking like I was just picking up a dead squirrel, and ripped off my dress, ignoring Natsume's and Narumi's shocked presence. I looked at them with an 'Oh, come on you perverts, it's not like I would do that around you without something under my dress.' Yeah. That's why I have a tank top and short shorts on; because of rapists and perverts. Ha-ha.

They looked relieved when they saw that I had something under my dress. It was actually pretty hilarious. Their faces looked so scared as if I was some slutty little thirteen year old girl that didn't care who saw me naked. Yeah. Right. They wish.

Jacquelyn snorted and copied me, just without actually ripping her dress off. Ah. That's pretty funny. Yes, I did _rip _my awesome dress off. It's not like I'll be needing it anymore. I mean, I'm at a freaking boarding school which has clothes provided for you.

I flipped my head in the direction of the door and walked out after applying my new uniform and sighed.

Welcome to Idiot Academy.

**Well! That's it! I'll have Chapter 2 out soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Sad Truth

**BrokenDreams800: Well, guys! Im finally finished with chapter 2! I am on a ROOOLL!**

**Natsume: No your not. You suck.**

**BrokenDreams800: Aww! Natsume! Why do you have to be like that?!**

**Anju: ...**

**BrokenDreams800: Hi, Anju! Hows it goin?!**

**Anju: ... ... -Punches BrokenDreams800-**

**Natsume: -Watches BD800 fly away- wow. That was annoying. Anyways! This idiot author doesnt own Gakuen Alice! If she did, we'd both be in the closet making ba-**

**BrokenDreams800: SHUT UP!**

**Natsume: -bagels. Making assumptions?**

**BrokenDreams800: ANJU! GET OVER HERE AND SEND THIS IDIOT TO JUPITER!**

**Natsume: Jupiter?**

**Anju: -Kicks Natsume in the crotch and watches him fly away-**

**BrokenDreams800: Good girl! Okay! Heres the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sad Truth

Narumi walked slowly ahead of me and I sighed in annoyance. COME ON, SLOW POKE! I'M NOT FREAKIN' BLIND! (No offense to those who are, I mean, blind people are awesome!)

And, of course, I didn't say that out loud. Why would I start talking now, after a whole year? That would just be pointless. So, instead, I kicked his back to hurry him up a little. I mean, jeez. I don't need to be looked out for. I'm thirteen now!

Jacquelyn chuckled at Narumi as he toppled over onto the cold concrete.

_Idiot, _I thought, bitterly, following the group to a classroom. I wasn't surprised what I saw in there. A few people flying around, drawings coming to life. It was simply just geniuses being retarded. Yeah, that's how I roll.

I walked in, not obeying what Naru said about waiting outside the door. "Okay, class!" The gay teacher trilled. "We have two new students today!" He glared at me when he saw I didn't listen to him. He turned back to them. "This is Anju and her twin sister, Jacquelyn! The one bad thing about Anju is that she is mute, now."

The class stared disbelieving at me. I stared coolly back, making some blink and look away. Natsume went to go sit in the back, next to a boy who had dirty blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes who was petting some type of rabbit or cat. I couldn't tell. I know, it's a little weird, but the bunny kind of looked like a kitty, somehow...

Narumi smiled at me and my twin and kindly told me to sit next to Natsume and told Jacquelyn to sit next to a random dude with light brown hair and dark brown eyes who was named 'Kokoroyomi'.

"What's their abilities?" A random chick with green hair around her head like a cap with a slight perm in the front, asked in a nasal voice.

Naru smiled politely. "Well, I'm glad you asked, Sumire." He paused and grinned widely. "Ask them yourself." He replied, smugly, walking towards the middle of the room. 'Sumire' scowled, making her nose scrunch up which made her look like an ugly pig.

"You nasty teacher!" She snarled although it didn't make much sense because I didn't really think that Narumi did anything wrong at this moment. I mean, come on! He just said she had to figure out our abilities on her own! What? Is she too lazy to figure it out because she's so used to having the help from her Ability? Please! She needs to go to the drugstore and buy herself a cheap life! Oh. Wait. People in this damned academy _don't _have a life. We can't have one because we are stuck here for our whole entire lives until we die a slow, painful death.

Oh, what a nice thought, huh? Not at all. Well, I _would _get a slow and painful death because my perfectly harmless Death Manipulation Ability is slowly killing me so I will lose a day of my life every time I use it. I'm so lucky, right!? Wrong. Utterly, perfectly wrong.

I sighed and sunk down in my chair. I wish I had my iPod. Then I would be happier. I'll have to get Narumi to get me it because I can't live twenty-four hours without my music. See, music controls my feelings. Whenever I'm mad or sad, I have music. Whenever I need to express my feelings, music is the answer. It's easy. Somehow, bands like Disturbed or Evanescence know how the world actually is, that it's not just butterflies and gumdrops, that there's sadness in happiness, that there's actually hate to love and anger to forgiveness. Most people believe in fantasies.

I don't. There's never a happy ending. It only ends with treachery and sorrow. Just like mom and dad. No warning. It just hits and you can't stop it and sooner or later, you'll become either very depressed, or worse, commit suicide.

Wow. I just realized what I said. That's a little harsh. Oh well.

I turned back to face the teacher. Narumi had put on some type of random cupid outfit and was now prancing around the room like his life had depended on it.

I gave Jacquelyn a confused look and she returned it with a shrug, signaling that he was just being normal. Gay. A cross-dresser.

Okay, he's not actually a cross-dresser. He wears guy clothes, but his hair makes him look like a chick. I'll have to cut it later. And what the freak is up with the outfit?! That's just way too much.

So, I started trying to actually listen to what his words were. "-Valentine's Day is in a week so I'm going to have you do a little project!" He purred. The class waited patiently for his next words, "You have to write an essay on what your idea of love is! Make it full of detail and… stuff!" The bell rang with three high pitched rings and I sat back as Naru burst out of the room.

For some reason, this boarding school is really weird so we stay in the same class for the whole day and the teachers just switch. Like next is some teacher that Narumi called "Jinno." Judging by his name, he sounds like a piss bucket.

I bit my lip and looked out the window at the blue sky with puffy white clouds dotting it here and there. Sunlight streamed through the window like a golden curtain of honey. Huh. Okay that's a weird way to put it, I guess.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by someone tapping excitedly on my shoulder.

I looked blankly at the two girls in front of me. "Hi!" A girl with long, wavy golden-brown hair in two ponytails and green eyes excitedly said. Wow, she's very childish. "I'm Mikan! My Alice is Nullification!There was a girl behind her with pale skin and violet that were lined in black around the irises. Her hair was like midnight. But, if there's boys with red eyes and people with random abilities, what isn't possible?

The violet eyed girl spoke up. "I'm Hotaru." She added, lightly, in monotone, for once looking like an angel, even if she was kind of on the chubby side. "I have the Alice of Invention

Man, I wish I had Hotaru's ability! I mean, how cool is that?! I guess I could become their friends, but just now, I was staring at them with no emotions written on my face.

Natsume snorted next to me. "She doesn't talk, idiots." He stated, shortly, "So why don't you just run along, you poops. Man! You tick me off!"

I glared at him. _Hey! I'm making some freaking friends, you retard, _I thought bitterly. _Can't you just step out of this awesome conversation?! _

Jacquelyn came up then. "Hey, chickadees!" She sang, overly cheerful, "What's going diagonally?!" Wow. You have no clue how pathetic that just was. Trust me. I was there.

I looked skeptically at her. She knew Hotaru and Mikan already? Huh. That was fast. And of course I would be the last person that everyone knew. I mean, I'm _mute._

She smiled at me. "Yes, Anju, I did just say what I just said." Woooow. That was so… ugh! I'm tired of explaining! Just… yeah! Just imagine what she said like she was a freakin' molester or something. Whoa. Bad image.

I pursed my lips as a man with wrinkles and brown hair and the kids quickly got in line.

"ATTENTION!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. Major piss bucket. "We have two new students and I have decided the amount of stars they each get!" He looked straight at me, his bitter gray eyes making holes through my head. "You, back there! Nicole Aleece Kimi, right?!"

"Its… Anju…" Jacquelyn muttered from across the room.

Jinno didn't look away with me but only answered between clenched teeth, "Anju…" He hissed.

I nodded sappily.

"Why won't you talk?!"

I pressed my lips together, trying not to unleash my strength on him. This dude was seriously annoying. _SOMEBODY GIVE HIM A CHILL PILL! PLEASE!_

* * *

**BrokenDreams800: Wasnt it AWESOME!?**

**Natsume: No.**

**BrokenDreams800: HEY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN JUPITER?!**

**Anju: -writes down something quickly- 'R&R! It'll make this idiot shut up.'**

**BrokenDreams800: T_T But anju...! I thought you were my buddie!**

**Natsume: Well! Thats it!**

**BrokenDreams800: Hey! Wait! Natsume, what are you doing with that remote- *click***


	4. Chapter 3: Differences of Love & Hate

Chapter 3: Differences Between Love & Hate

I stared blankly at the blank computer screen in front of me. The cursor blinked rapidly, telling me that I didn't even type anything besides my name and the name of the paper: _Differences Between Love and Hate._

I banged my head on the desk. I. Am. So. Dead. The paper is due tomorrow and I haven't written a thing!

"Stop sulking." Natsume scoffed, making me glare at him. Yes, he's here in my room. He's here because he's my body guard so he needs to go everywhere with me.

I pouted and typed something on the computer in big letters just for him. _It's not my fault that I have no idea what love is!_ I typed quickly.

He scowled when he read it. "Just write something down. That's what I did."

I snorted. _You didn't even do it, idiot. _I frowned while typing. Then an idea hit me. I started typing my story:

_Loneliness. Sadness. Agony. They are all the same thing. The same feelings. Hate. Love. They're the same thing, too, but are often mistaken and mixed up…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I sat quietly at my desk, holding my thin paper between my fingers, while listening to what Jakie thought love was.

She was grinning at the class like an idiot while reading her fairy-tail. "To me, love is something you get when you see someone and you get a warm feeling in the pit of your stomach." She concluded.

Everyone clapped.

"Okay, Anju, your next!" Narumi sang.

I glared but stood up, Jacquelyn following closely. "I'm reading her paper for her." My twin said, proudly, rudely snatching the paper from my hands, making me give her the death look. "The title to her essay is _Differences Between Love and Hate._" She stopped and looked at me weirdly. "Seriously? Hate?" She giggled. "Whatever. Okay! Starting… NOW!" she turned serious. "Loneliness. Sadness. Agony. They are all the same thing, the same feelings. Hate. Love. They're the same thing, too, but are often mistaken and mixed up. For example, when you hate someone with a passion, you start to love them and when you love, there is always hate somewhere in that relationship. Without that, what would a relationship be? Nothing. It'd be hopeless. A lot of people have different views about what love is. I don't. Mine is probably the simplest one. Love is just an illusion. You think you love someone, but you really don't. Like I said, Love is often mistaken for hatred."

I saw Natsume staring at me, intently, his blood red eyes mixed with surprised suspicion as Jacquelyn read on, "Has anything you've read in a romance novel ever happen to you? No. What about on television? Simply not. I'm afraid that television and novels are changing the way people think love is. They get their hopes up that something like being saved by their lover will actually happen to them and in the end, get disappointed that it didn't. Love is something that humans feed off of. They need it for hope and something to look forward to when really, they don't even know what real love is. Nobody knows the meaning of love anymore. They think it's just gumdrops and sugarplums when there is also pain, loneliness, sadness, and betrayal in it. True love is when you forgive and forget and still have feelings for them and they love you back. Not like an obsessive person, just love as like a swelling in your chest when you finally realize that you love that person. Like when you finally notice that you've been in love with your best friend this whole time. And even true love has pain and sorrow in it. Everything does. You just have to realize it and face life, not some stupid fantasy that will never come true." Jacquelyn looked up. "That's Anju's project." She murmured as she looked at me with a sad face.

I just turned and walked to my seat, ignoring the applause and whoops that erupted throughout the classroom. It's just a stinking love confession type thing. It's not anything big so you shouldn't get excited just because someone did well on a project.

Natsume smiled at me as Jakie sat down. "That was extraordinary, Anju," He said proudly, "I didn't know you had it in you. A plus!" I nodded. Whatever.

Natsume nudged me. "Hey, stupid girl, you did okay for an idiot."

I didn't look at him. I didn't even try on it and anyways, it was just my true feelings. I clicked my tongue and looked down at my desk. Sometimes, I wish I could talk. I mean, it sucks not being able to be sarcastic anymore. Maybe I'll just start using a dry erase board to talk.

I nodded my head. Yeah, I'll do that.

The bell rang, dully, signifying that class had ended. Good. I didn't like this freakin class. It's gay just like Naru.

Jacquelyn, Hotaru, and Mikan came up to me, smiling cheerfully. "Hi, Anju!" Mikan and Jakie yelled in unison while Hotaru just nodded coolly. I think I might be better friends with Hotaru instead of Mikan. She seems to be my type of person.

I nodded at them with no emotions on my face, what-so-ever.

Jacquelyn sighed. "Come on, sis! You need to talk sometimes!" Huh. I guess great minds think alike.

I sighed in annoyance and stood up, stalking out the room with Natsume trailing me. God damn, Natsume pisses me off. I can't believe I have to have a freaking body guard just because of my Dangerous Ability. I mean, come on. I can control it better now!

I glared behind me at the red eyed boy, giving him a look that said; 'Quit following me, moron. It's not like I'm going to do anything stupid like you would.'

He just snorted, making me scoff. I wasn't kidding, that jerk. He makes me so MAD!

I whipped around so I faced him then, I punched him in the face.

There was a crack as his nose broke. Ha. He deserved it. Then I turned around and ran, leaving Natsume and his bleeding nose in my wake.

* * *

Anju: -picks up dry erase board- Please R&R it'll make Natsume and BrokenDreams800 both idiotically happy

Natsume: Idiot


	5. Chapter 4: The Silver Wolf

**BrokenDreams800: Hey heys to all of the people who read this! Thanks for all of the reviews! Reviews make me and Natsume happy!**

**Natsume: Yeah. Right.**

**Anju: ... -Picks up pen and pencil- He's just hiding inside that he's really happy. And gay.**

**Natsume: Anju... -threatening-**

**Anju: *giggles***

**BrokenDreams800: OOKAY! This chapter is one of my favorites! Its called The Silver Wolf and its awesome! Natsume, you know what to do!**

**Natsume: DISCLAIMER: This baka author does not own Gakuen Alice. If she did, we'd be under the covers-**

**BrokenDreams800: OKAY! ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Silver Wolf

I had run from the classroom and punched Natsume in the face and I had to admit, that was pretty funny.

I didn't know where I was at the moment. I seemed to be in some type of woods and they were actually the type of woods where someone would get stalked and that thought just scared the living crap out of me. In fact, I felt like something or someone was stalking me at this moment, but I knew that it had to be me, because nobody from outside the school or who has committed several crimes from here was allowed in this school district.

But, I couldn't shake the feeling of being followed by someone or something. It was just too eerie.

I started to walk faster and after a while, I stopped and climbed atop a tall tree to escape this strange feeling. I vaguely recognized that this type of tree was a very old Oak Tree and the leaves were browning in the cold February air.

I breathed in a breath, feeling the cool air flow into my lungs and I listened intently, trying to find the source of this feeling.

There. A crack of a stick. So I was right. Something was following me; and it was something big.

I bit my lip to hide the fact that I was scared. So scared that I might have a heart attack. I've never been stalked before and I don't plan to start now.

I took a deep breath and jumped from tree limb to tree limb, landing crouched on the ground with one hand between my legs in a battle stance. In one hand was a sharp stick that I had broken from the tree to defend myself and that arm was raised in the air.

I must've looked insane.

There was another crack of a stick breaking into two pieces and the brush in front of me started to shake.

I braced myself and gripped my stick harder in my hands. I swear I will defend myself to the death.

Something black poked from the bush and I stared at it in confusion as a silver head followed.

I gaped in realization of what it was.

It was a silver wolf. It was standing proudly, its chest puffed out and its violet eyes sparkling. But its right paw was twisted the wrong way and somehow, it seemed in pain.

I relaxed and walked closer to it. It growled at me but I just crouched down and held my hand out to it, trying to make it trust me.

Its teeth bared and it made another low growl but it still sniffed my fingers and then blinked and licked my hand gently. Like a real dog would.

My eyes softened and I pet its head, feeling the silky fur underneath my sensitive fingers. I made a weird sound in my throat that sounded almost like an 'aw' but not quite.

I pet it for a few more minutes before picking it up and carrying it back towards the academy. I made up my mind and I decided to keep it. Now I just needed a name for it but I just needed to check its gender.

I shivered at the thought and cast it away from my mind. The wolf seemed to be a girl but I couldn't be too sure because most animals can be either and look like one gender and be the other.

People stared as I walked past, staring at the strange girl with ash blonde with purple and brown streaked hair carrying a silver wolf with unusual violet eyes. I stared back at them and my new pet growled at anyone who stared at us in disbelief. I think I might just like having a wolf as a guard. I mean it's better than that Natsume dude.

I slowly arrived at the middle school division where all of the dorms were and went inside my plain room. I'd have to decorate it later.

I gently set down the wild animal on my bed and walked over to the bathroom to get some warm water and toilet paper. I mean, wolfs are people too.

I prodded at its leg, making it wince if that was even possible. I then poured some of the warm water on a wash cloth and softly brushed it over the wolf's silver foreleg, making it twitch. Ack. It's a girl.

I looked away and racked my brain for some names for a girl wolf. Let's see… I could name her Moon, Persephone, Isis, Iris? I like Isis. That's a Mythology Egyptian Goddess who was the sister and wife of Osiris. She was the Goddess of fertility. I thought she was pretty cool, actually.

Yeah, I'll name her Isis. That's a good name for a silver wolf.

My mind went back to wrapping Isis's paw in toilet paper. I'll have to go to the Academy's doctor to get some gauze that would actually stay on and is sturdier than toilet paper.

I gently wrapped the unsteady toilet paper onto Isis's hurt leg and smiled softly.

A chuckle from the door brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to stare coolly at Natsume.

His nose was wrapped in bandages and I couldn't help but laugh silently. Now, it's his turn to glare and act like a jerk. "I've never seen you smile before." He accused.

I stuck my tongue out. He's such an idiot.

He frowned when he saw Isis. "What the hell is a freakin' wolf doing on your bed?!" He yelled in surprise.

Isis snarled and I smirked, pet her soft fur, and picked up some paper and a pen. _Her name is Isis. _I wrote. _She's my new pet._

Natsume bristled. "You can't have a fucking wolf in the Academy!" He yelled, this time louder than before.

I shrugged. _Says who? _

He scoffed and avoided eye contact. "Now, come on." He muttered, turning to go out the door. "You got me in trouble for not keeping an eye on you."

I held up my index finger, signaling him that I'll follow in a minute then turned back to Isis. I finished applying the crappy bandages and turned back to Natsume, walking swiftly towards him.

To my surprise, Isis followed close behind, limping slightly but at least it wasn't as bad as before. As we walked, my new pet was nuzzling my palm; making me pet her and I smiled again and hugged her lightly. She's so cute!

Natsume nudged my back, making me trudge along. When we arrived, I almost burst out laughing. The people's faces were so full of disbelief that it made them look like they were going to die and come back to life as zombies.

Wow, I have weird thoughts.

Finally, Mikan broke the silence. "WOAH! IT'S A WOLF!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

hotaru and I both smacked her at the same time. "Calm down, imbecile." Hotaru said in monotone, making me chuckle and sit down in between the blonde and Natsume. I still have no clue what the blonde's name was. Well, I'm going to find out now.

I tapped on his shoulder and when he looked at me, I wrote down on a piece of paper, _I'm Anju. I never got your name._

He smiled politely at me, making Zekeal glare at him. "I'm Ruka." He replied in a soft voice, something I hadn't expected from this boy, "It's nice to finally meet you, Anju."

I smiled widely at him. He's so much nicer than I thought!

He looked down at Isis. "May I pet her?" He asked in wonder. I nodded and he reached down and pets her, calmly. "What is her name?"

_Isis. _I replied, making him read the single word on my paper then he smile.

"After the ancient Egyptian Goddess, right?"

I nodded excitedly. Finally! Someone who knows mythology!

Ruka smiled, happy to remember who the Goddess Isis was. He looked back at my silver wolf. "She's beautiful." He admired.

I nodded my head and grinned wider, making his cheeks flush a deep pink color.

Natsume snorted from beside me, cuffing me on the back of my head. Isis growled at him while I glared. "Stop flirting with Ruka." He snapped.

I sniffed, obviously not talking.

Narumi clapped from the front of the classroom. "Anju, pray tell, why the heck do you have a silver wolf?!"

Natsume snorted again. "She doesn't talk, dumbass." He growled. "Or did you forget that already?"

I glared at the side of his face. He's so freaking annoying! Maybe I'll punch him and break his nose again. Or, I could kick him in the groin again!

Wow. I'm violent.

I pursed my lips, thinking, when Isis jumped onto my lap and put slobbery kisses onto my face. I giggled and pet her. It's kind of hard to believe that she's a wolf instead of a dog.

Natsume scoffed at my reaction, muttering something along the lines of, "Stupid idiot girl, letting that thing lick that crap on her face and not even minding. She shouldn't have even taken in the damn wolf in the first place."

I gave him a death look. No one talks crap about my pets. I shook my head and looked back at Narumi. For some reason, I tried to keep from standing and yelling at the top of my lungs, "He's too gay for his sexy!" but that would mean to talk and it's still too early for me to start talking again.

Narumi was staring at me and waiting for an answer.

I looked at my twin, signaling her to make up something and tell him. "She found Isis hurt in the woods so she kindly took her in." Jakie told him, earnestly.

Huh. How did she know that? I never told her about Isis, did I? No, I don't think so. Weird. Maybe since we're twins we could tell what the other is thinking.

I'll have to try that sometime.


	6. Chapter 5: Hello

**BrokenDreams800: WhOO! I am on a ROOLL!**

**Natsume: No you arent.**

**BrokenDreams800: Yeah huh! I totally got three chapters in one day! YEAH!**

**Anju: Your an idiot. Oh, and no Im not talking, still. Im writing. Duh. Please R&R!**

**BrokenDreams800: I think they know that by now, Anju.**

**Natsume: DISCLAIMER: This Imbicile does not own Gakuen Alice. If she did, during the cold winter nights, the both of us would share more than bo-**

**BrokenDreams800: CAN IT, YOU PERVERT!**

**Anju: -_-'**

**BrokenDreams800: Anyways, enjoy! The Name of the Chapter is Hello. It doesnt make much sense... -_-;**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hello

"DUDE!" Jacquelyn yelled, barging into my room, dramatically.

I looked up from my book, Syren, in annoyance. _What?! _I wrote in big letters on my new dry erase board.

"Hey." She said quizzically.

I stared at her in confusion as she said her next sentence, "Dude, Natsume is going to try to run away." I jolted off of my bed only to sink to the floor when my legs buckled under me, making Jacquelyn start cracking up.

I glared at her and stalked out the door, starting to run. Isis followed me behind closely. Her leg was getting much better now and she doesn't limp as much.

I ran even when my lungs were bursting from lack of air. The only thought in my mind was _Natsume. _

If they catch him escaping, something terrible will happen. I've heard the teachers talking about it. An old student of theirs tried to escape and after that, no one has ever seen him again. It's hard knowing too much but at least I can protect people with this knowledge.

I stopped and collapsed on the grass of the school yard. Darn it. I ran out of air. Stupid lungs! Get a life and let me breathe easier, damn you!

I stood up after several prodding's from Isis, staggering over to the big gate surrounding Night Wing Academy, surveying the area for anything unusual.

There, up in the tree stood a boy. I couldn't see his face because it was covered by a wierd cat mask but the shaggy, long black hair was unmistakable.

Natsume didn't notice me. He stood staring at the forbidden gates of Alice Academy and if he got caught, no good would come to this. I saw him take a deep breath and leap, but just as he did, Isis growled and leapt with him, catching his leg with her razor sharp teeth and bringing him down to the ground.

He howled in pain and kicked her away. "Damn dog!" He screamed, holding onto his wounded leg. "I was almost there! One more step and I would have been out of this cursed Academy forever! Damn you!" Isis cowered away from his flying feet as she bared her teeth and backed away from him.

I stepped in, petting my wolf's silver fur. A soft wind blew, probably making me look like the goddess, Persephone or something. Persephone was the daughter of Demeter and Zeus who was abducted by Hades but was rescued by her mother and thereafter, spent six months on the earth and six months in the underworld. Of course, it was Mythology.

My hair blew in waves of ash blonde, purple, and brown and my blue witch eyes stared down accusingly at Natsume. I was wearing a light blue gown that shivered around my legs like water and Isis's silver fur shimmered in the moonlight from in front of me. I must look menacing and beautiful at the same time.

Natsume's face paled. "Anju." He muttered, darkly.

I took a step towards him, Isis's tail swirling around my bare legs like some type of snake.

He grimaced and took off the cat mask, letting me see his ruby red eyes that glistened in the night, making it look as if his eyes were made of little pools of blood.

Isis snarled at him, making him scoot back a little, still holding on to his bloody leg. "What are you doing, you idiot!" He yelled at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, making him flinch at my face. "You're not supposed to be here!"

I frowned and stared at him. He's starting to make me mad, and when I get mad, there's no telling what I could do. Isis howled into the full moon then looked back at him, dangerously, her fur bristling as she growled again, wondering what she would attack first. On my order, that was.

For once in my days at the academy, Natsume actually looked scared. It almost made me burst out laughing. Keyword: Almost.

I snapped my fingers and Isis went over to him and somehow managed to get him onto her back. His bloody leg was staining the silver wolf's fur pink.

I turned and started to walk back to my dorm, all the time thinking of how to punish Natsume. I mean, he's supposed to be guarding me, not the other way around. Sometimes, it just strikes me at how stupid and idiotic he could be. Stupid and idiotic, indeed.

I puffed out my cheeks and blew air out of my lungs. The silence between us is killing me. Usually, he'd at least start complaining or something but this is too much. I'm just not used to it being this quiet. I mean, I'm used to it if I'm by myself, but not alone.

Natsume's voice broke through my thoughts. "Hey, idiot girl," He said, sharply, "Don't you ever talk?"

I didn't answer, just stared at the trail ahead of me.

"She used to." A familiar voice answered behind us. I didn't even flinch or look behind me. I could tell that the girl was smiling, her lips curving up in a half smirk, half smile. "Have you ever wondered what Anju's Ability is?"

Natsume didn't answer the question that was directed at him.

Jacquelyn put a hand on my back. I made a low growling sound in my throat, if that was even possible for a human.

My twin laughed. "Her Ability is Death Manipulation."

I stopped and turned to her, murder in my eyes. I did something to her that I've never done to her: smack her. I smacked her hard.

I could see the disbelief in her eyes as her head was still in the position that her face ended up when I did that.

I turned and ran as fast as I could. Isis ran after me, Natsume still on her back but I ignored them. I had just done something that I vowed I would never do and I just broke my promise. I slapped my sister. Now, I will never forgive myself for what I did.

And she would never talk to me again.


	7. Chapter 6: Going Under

**BrokenDreams800: YAYZ! Finally chapter 6! **

**Natsume: Shut up, nincompoop**

**Anju: I don't like this chapter...**

**BrokenDreams800: T_T Anju... **

**Natsume: Oh look. You made the moron cry. **

**Anju: DISCLAIMER: BrokenDreams800 does not own Gakuen Alice**

**Natsume: If she did, we'd be dancing much closer-**

**BrokenDreams800: SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!**

**Anju: You're perverted. Don't talk. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Natsume: Cuz I sure didn't **

**BrokenDreams800: Yeah so what if its a little sad... most of them are. **

**Anju: R&R please! Natsume's waiting for it! ^_^**

**Natsume: I hate you.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Going Under

I burst into my room, leaving the wooden door ajar so that Isis could easily poke her way in.

I barely noticed when tears started flowing from my eyes and when I did, I was briefly surprised. I hadn't cried in a year and something so small would make me cry? That's gay.

The door creaked opened, revealing Isis and Natsume. The silver wolf reared up on her hind legs, dumping the boy off of her and she ran to me, jumping on the bed, where I was turned away from them and my hands in fists as I wiped away the unfamiliar tears.

Isis licked my cheek gently, licking away the salt water that was running down my pale cheeks.

Natsume recovered from being dropped and limped over to us. "Anju," He stated in his usual monotone voice, "Don't cry."

I didn't do anything but sniff.

I felt him staring holes into the back of my neck. "What? You're not talking to me?"

Well, that was a stupid question! I snorted at the stupidity of it, making him smirk that just pissed me off. I wanted to smack that smirk off of his face so bad it's not even funny!

He sat on the edge of my bed. Isis glared and growled at him. He ignored her. "You're such an idiot." He scoffed.

I scowled and smacked him on the head.

He glared and punched my arm really hard. Isis growled at him again and bared her razor teeth, standing on my bed and pouncing on him, pinning him on the bed.

I laughed at her and pet her head. She's such a good guard-wolf.

Natsume struggled to get up but failed miserably. It was funny, actually. It's one of those times that I wish I would convince myself to talk.

I pat the bed to signal the wolf to get off of him and then I kicked him off of my bed, laughing silently the whole time.

He steamed up at me from the floor. "What the hell?!" He yelled, making me guffaw. "You idiot girl!"

Huh. Just like him to get me out of my mood. That's weird. He's such a bastard, too.

I bit back my laughs and suddenly the door burst open, revealing my face. No, not my face. Jacquelyn's face. It was Jakie. She seemed to be crying.

I stood up, forgetting about Natsume and my earlier mood as my twin ran over to me.

"Anju!" She sobbed. "Anju!" Jacquelyn took a step towards me then fled from us, sobs racking her shoulders.

I frowned and wiped away the remaining tears from my eyes. At least she tried to apologize. But she's not used to apologizing so she didn't know what to do. Maybe she'll talk to me after all, but I doubt it. She made it clear when we made the promise of never smacking each other.

Isis lays down on my lap and I pet her smooth fur that was standing up on the ends. I lay my head down on hers and closed my eyes, deep in thoughts.

I forgot about Natsume at the moment. I didn't mean to but I totally forgot he was there.

I can't believe I smacked my twin just because she told Natsume about my Ability. True, I didn't want him to know because then he would run away, but… And why would Jacquelyn smile while she was telling him? How did she know about Isis when I never told her?

Wow. I'm getting really dizzy.

Natsume's voice was like a gunshot, breaking me out of my confused thoughts. "I'm going." He scoffed. "Don't do anything idiotic, moron."

I made a low growling sound in my throat and glared at him. If I could talk, I would come up with the best comeback!

He chuckled meanly and walked out the open door, slamming it shut behind him and making me wince.

I looked around my room. Since I was a triple star, I had a pretty big room. Not as big as Specials but still really big. I have no clue why I was a triple, anyways. I mean, people with triple stars get really good grades and can use their power really well. I'm not like that. I strike out with my power even when I don't mean to. So, why would I get a high star ranking?

Jacquelyn has two stars because she doesn't use her Life Manipulation ability that often so she doesn't know how to use it very well. In my opinion, she should have a single star. I'm just stating the truth.

I sighed and kissed the top of my Wolf's head.

This Death Manipulation is supposed to be a gift. But, if it's a gift, why does it feel like a curse?

I frowned. Whatever. I'm probably just hallucinating because I'm tired. I closed my eyes and started to snore softly.

XxXxXxXxX

"WAKE UP!"

I groaned and turned over on my stomach, muttering something incomprehensible under my breath.

"OH. MY. GOD! Anju, did you just_ talk_?!"

I opened my eyes and smacked the person strait in the face, then realizing that it was Mikan; I quickly took my hand off and widened my eyes. Oops. My bad.

She started to fake cry. "Anju hit me!" She shouted to the world.

I covered her mouth with my pale white hand and gave her a death look. I am _not_ a morning person.

I groggily got out of bed and stumble to the bathroom when- WHAM! I ran into the wall.

I am so smart.

Mikan doubled over in laughter as I held my nose and tripped over a book that was randomly on the ground, slamming my head into the wall again.

I glared at her and went into the bathroom to put on the black, white, and blue plaid uniform. The uniform was probably the ugliest uniform in the world. It made me wish that I could wear the guy's uniform because theirs is much more awesome.

I pouted as I came out, wearing the stupid mini-skirt. If I actually lived outside of this academy, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it.

Mikan linked her arm with mine and skipped merrily over to the dining room where breakfast was served. I followed closely, trying not to trip or hit a wall again.

People stared as we walked in, aware that I was in a bad mood and that anyone who wasn't my friend would be in danger if they bugged me.

I sat in between Mikan and Hotaru and some pancakes were served along with a glass of milk, but I stared sleepily at it and my head slammed down onto the table. I started to snore softly.

"ANJU!" Mikan panicked, yanking my head back by my hair.

I glared dangerously at her and a growl erupted from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at the silver wolf that was being dragged by Narumi. The wolf was baring her teeth, a muzzle on her mouth and a shock collar around her neck with a chain leash.

I slowly stood up and walked over to Narumi, my eyes covered by my bangs.

Narumi stared down at me, calmly. "Anju, you can't have a dangerous wild wolf in this academy." He said, smoothly. "I'm sorry but she's going to have to go."

I looked up at him between narrowed eyes, showing him that I meant business. I held out my hand, palm facing towards the sky, signaling him to hand the leash to me.

He just turned away from me, leaving me staring after him and the silver wolf as he walked away down the hall.

Isis whimpered as she tried to look back at me but got shocked by the collar.

My face held a dangerous expression as I looked at Narumi. That man just took one of the things that won't betray me. He took away my best friend.

He won't get away with this. I'll assure you that.

I will take Isis back, even if it's by force.


	8. Chapter 7: Protected?

**BrokenDreams800: IM SORRY EVERYONE! SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!**

**Natsume: And what are you sorry for, ugly?**

**Anju: She's sorry for not updating for a while.**

**BrokenDreams800: I AM SOOOO SORRY! I HAVENT UPDATED IN _WEEKS_!**

**Natsume: Ookay then. Stop shouting its getting even more annoying than your usual annoyingness.**

**BrokenDreams800: T_T Gomen ne...**

**Anju: Just get on with it, idiot.**

**BrokenDreams800: Anyways... It's me, BrokenDreams800 again!**

**Natsume: We all know you. As hard as we may try to forget you.**

**BrokenDreams800: …Go find a cliff to hurl yourself off of.**

**Natsume: You'll miss me too much. *smirks***

**BrokenDreams800: Sure. Delude yourself with that thought.**

**Natsume: It's only the truth.**

**BrokenDreams800: Whatever. Loser. ANYWAY! Let us get this show on the road! Welcome to Chapter 7 of _Bring Me To Life_!**

**Natsume: What the hell is with that title anyway?**

**BrokenDreams800: For me to know, for you to find out, jerk wad.**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Anju: Anyway- You know what to do, Natsume!**

**Natsume: DISCLAIMER: This psychotic idiot of an author does not own Gakuen Alice. If she did, I'm sure she'd have me tied to her bed post to-**

**BrokenDreams800: THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU! Now enjoy the story, folks! *smiles***

* * *

**Chapter 7: Protected?**

Natsume looked at me from across the table. Everyone was staring at me as I sat down, my eyes holding murder hostage in their depths.

I picked up my fork and flung it across the room, making it stab into the wall and stay there. As you can tell, I'm dangerous when I'm mad.

The bell rang, signaling that breakfast was over and we had to make way to first period. I would see Naru there. If he wouldn't tell me where Isis was by then, I will find her and take her by force.

I walked swiftly out of the dining room and down the hall to my classroom, sitting down in my cool wooden seat in the back. Jacquelyn was already there. She didn't even glance at me as I walked past her desk. Just as I thought, she's deciding to be a little prick and not talk to her only twin. What a nice girl.

People started filing in the class, followed by Narumi, being a cross-dresser as always. I swear he smirked at me when he looked back here. Man, If looks could kill, Narumi would be fingerless, bled, and hung.

Natsume wasn't here. He probably skipped again, that darn boy with a stick shoved up his-

Narumi's voice broke through my thoughts. "As you can see, today, Anju's wolf was taken away from her for dangerous threat and wild diseases." He sung, "So, you are not allowed to take in wild animals or they will be taken away." He smirked. "Now, on to the-" He broke off when I stood up.

I gave him a glare and walked out of the classroom. He's lucky that I didn't smack him this time.

The morning sun started to shine through the clouds, staining the sky with a pink that made it look as if the sky was made out of roses. I sat, watching the sunrise when someone jerked me back.

I looked over my shoulder to see Natsume and Ruka. Natsume's eyes were staring coldly at me with an iciness that almost made me turn tail and run.

"Come on." Natsume muttered, "You want to take back Isis don't you?"

I stared at him before breaking out in a smile.

He snorted and Ruka started to talk, "My Ability is the Animal Pheromone. So, I can try to find her like that." I looked at him questionably and he sighed. "Practically, my Ability is that I can draw animals to me and talk to them."

Sweetness! That's really cool. I want his power so bad. I nodded, excitedly. Yes! We could get Isis back!

I started to walk to the left but Natsume pulled me back. "It's this way, moron." He stated icily, making me scowl. Way to ruin the mood, doorknob.

But I just followed emotionlessly, determined on getting my wolf back. Once I find Isis, Narumi will be in so much trouble that even he won't be laughing and gay like usual. He will be dead as a doorknob.

"Where would Isis be?" Ruka asked, petting his cat-rabbit on the head. It's funny how I still can't tell if it's a kitty or bunny.

Natsume frowned and shrugged. "Probably in the basement." He replied, nonchalantly, "They will probably ship her off the the zoo tomorrow."

My expression hardened and my fists clenched together, my nails biting into my palm, little cresents forming in my hand where my nails struck. I won't let them take my wolf no matter what, bastards.

We stopped in front of a big, metal door that was clearly not hidden.

"Is this it?" Ruka whispered, clutching his animal friend.

"Dunno." Natsume replied and turned his permanent scowling face towards me. "By the way, ugly, I still hate you." He growled making me scowl deadly at him, "the only reason I did this is because I made an idiotic promise that I would protect you."

Jeez. What an ass.

That puts a damper on things.

I nodded grimly and turned to the metal door, pushing it open. It creaked like one of those horror films and I could imagine the halloween theme song playing eerily in the background of the dark stairwell.

"Stand back." Natsume ordered coldly, holding out his hand in front of him.

I didn't listen.

He glared and a flame went up in his outstretched palm. In perfect sync, all the torches on the wall lit on fire.

Oh, so that's Mr. Grumpy-pants's apparently dangerous Alice. Not as bad compared to mine, but considering that I have an unimaginable fear of fire, it's pretty bad.

I took a small step back. There is no way I'm letting that ass come near me with a dangerous item in his hands.

"Split up." Natsume ordered, going into the middle tunnel and having Ruka go into the left one, leaving me all alone in the eerie tunnels.

I felt my breath speed up. Ah, crap. I just remembered one of my other disorders: Panic Disorder.

Whenever I am totally alone or in danger, I get these horrible panic attacks that make me feel as if I was dying. They have been occuring since the fire that took away Natsu and my village.

I started shaking and took a fearful step into the right tunnel, biting my lip until I felt blood.

No way am I having a panic attack in the middle of a mission.

I made way through the tunnel, masking the pain that suddenly sprang up inside my head. Damn it all to hell. Why do I have to be in danger and alone at the same time? It just makes my fear larger. Stupid Natsume. Stupid Ruka. Why? Why did you leave me?

I leaned against the rocky wall and put my forehead against the cool stone, wondering if the icy feeling will help my burning head.

My breath came faster and the pain hit me like a blow to the stomach.

I whimpered and collapsed to the floor, holding my head in agony. Damn it! DAMN IT! DAMNITDAMNITDAMNITDAMNIT!

NATSUME, YOU _BAKA_! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY PROTECTOR!

Where is that dummy when you need him, anyways?!

The pain was now unbearable.

I started screaming bloody murder.

Please, Goddess, please just let me die!

**

* * *

**

Anju: I hate you guys sooo much

BrokenDreams800: WhYZ?!

Natsume: -Burns BrokenDreams800- Idiot. She has the Panic Disorder thingy.

BrokenDreams800: Ooooh! SOORYY! I just had to make anju have more issues than usual!

Natsume: And look, it worked. Now the idiot has gone and run away.

BrokenDreams800: Dont worry! Sheell be back! =^.^=

Natsume: Sheell?

BrokenDreams800: =P

Natsume: review guys. It can be flamers or lovers. whatever. anything will make the gayaud happy.

BrokenDreams800: THANKS FOR READING!


	9. Chapter 8: Escape

**BrokenDreams800: Anju is still not back -_-'**

**Natsume: Moron**

**BrokenDreams800: IS SHE MAD AT ME?!**

**Natsume: Once again, youre a moron.**

**BrokenDreams800: T_T**

**Natsume: Just get on with it.**

**BrokenDreams800: Anyways... Hey everyone! Welcome back to…**

**Tsubasa: BRING ME TO LIFE! In the last chapter, it was revealed that Natsume is a total asshole…**

**Natsume: Look you! I'm entitled to say and feel however the hell-**

**BrokenDreams800: Mhm! Total dirt bag!**

**Natsume: I hate you guys.**

**BrokenDreams800: Anyway! Last chapter was ended on such a heavy note to keep this opening dragging on, don'tcha think so Anju?**

**Anju: I think I hate you.**

**Author Lady: …Geeze, talk about sour. Anyway! Hit it Natsume!**

**Natsume: DISCLAIMER: This jerk of an author doesn't own Gakuen Alice. If she did…I'd end up more of a jerk off than my original interpretation.**

**Anju: …Um…he admitted he's a jerk.**

**BrokenDreams800: Good. Looks like you're off the stage of denial.**

**Natsume: Burn in hell.**

**Tsubasa: Now everyone, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**BrokenDreams800: So, now Tsubasa is in the opening and he will come in the chapter after this! This is in Natsume's and Anju's POV! **

**Natsume: Evil bastard**.

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Escape_**

xXx~NATSUME'S POV~xXx

I looked up, hearing the sound of what seemed like the sound of a girl's screaming. It can't be Anju. After all, I still haven't forgotten that she's freaking mute.

But there was something uneasy settling in the pit of my stomach. Something that I couldn't push away...

I sucked on my teeth when the screaming still went on. Then I heard a yelp from behind me and turned to see a silver wolf in a cage.

I sighed and walked over to it. It was Isis and I have to admit, the wolf is sorta beautiful.

I flicked my hand and the cage melted in one spot, letting the wolf jump out from it. She looked at me with terrified eyes and ran back down the cave entrance, me following behind closely.

The screaming grew louder and louder. I followed Isis into the Right cave, following until the screaming grew even more loud.

Then, it stopped all together.

Isis howled and stopped in front of something, presumably a girl that had ash blonde hair with brown and violet streaks.

"Anju?" I mumbled and knealt down in front of her. Her face was in pain and she was whimpering and gasping, cold sweat beading down her pale face. "Hey... wake up." No response.

"RUKA!" I yelled, my voice echoing down the rock entrance way. Also no response from him.

I sighed and threw the girl over my shoulder. After all, I know what it feels like...

* * *

xXx~Anju's POV~xXx

I blinked open my ice blue eyes and stared at the ceiling with no emotions.

De'ja vu.

"Anju..." A male voice said beside me.

I looked over at the blonde haired, blue eyed boy. "Mmn.?" It wasn't exactly talking, but Ruka still looked shocked.

"You passed out in the middle of taking back Isis." He responded, "What happened.?"

I didn't answer, but I didn't need to. One of the nurses answered for me. "Panic attack. She's been getting those ever since an arson fire burned down her town." The woman said, professionally. "She gets them everytime she's alone or in danger. "

I looked skeptically at her. How did she know that, anyways?

There was a small gasp from the other side of the hospital bed and I looked over at Natsume. Funny how I didn't notice him until now.

"Natsume..." Ruka murmured, seeming to understand why he gasped.

I shrugged and ripped the IV out of my arm, causing a little pain, but nothing I couldn't handle.

The nurse gasped, her onyx eyes wide. "Ms Kimi, surely you need to rest."

I gave her a death look and walked over to the window and punching a hole into it.

"MS KIMI! YOU NEED TO REST!" She yelled, worriedly.

I didn't look at her, just flicked my hand. She went down, screaming and holding her head. I didn't look back as I jumped through the window, my gown flowing and my hair rushing everywhere, wondering what place they were supposed to be in.

I reached the ground, gracefully, even if it was three stories down from where I jumped. I usually do these type of stunts.

"ANJU!" Ruka yelled.

I ignored him and ran to my dorm. A silver wolf greeted me.

_Isis!_ I thought excitedly. They got her back!

Isis licked my face and rubbed herself on my legs. Just like a cat. Weird.

I giggled and pet her, then my face became emotionless and I left to go to the classroom with Isis following my every step.

I slammed open the door to class B and stepped inside.

I glared at the man in front of the classroom. Narumi. I pointed my finger at him and he went down, just like the nurse from the hospital. Screaming. Not dead, just in pain.

Everyone was staring at me. "What the hell?!" That chick- Sumire, was it?- yelled at me.

I glared at her and walked to the back of the class.

I coughed.

* * *

**_End Chapter 8: Escape ._**

**Author Lady: We now officially bring Chapter 8 to a close! Sorry it was so short. I'll make up for it next time!**

**Tsubasa: Hope you all enjoyed! I wasn't there for long, but expect more of lil' ol' me next time!**

**Natsume: Because I certainly didn't.**

**Author Lady: Only because you're your usual dying self.**

**Natsume: *glares* Want to join me?**

**Author Lady: No thanks. Got plenty to live for.**

**Tsubasa: And now, we ask for your kindness!**

**Natsume: Give this idiot feedback. Let her know how she's doing. If there's something you like, don't like... you know the deal. She greatly appreciates it.**

**Author Lady: See you all next time! 3**


	10. Chapter 9: Shadow vs Death vs Fire

**Natsume: Hey, Idiots. We're back on set.**

**BrokenDreams800: THAT'S PLAIN OLD DISRESPECTFUL, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW! *cough* Well, anyway… hey everybody! Welcome back to Bring Me To Life! **

**Tsubasa: We're now on Chapter 9 in less than a month! That's a new record!**

**Natsume: Especially for a slow idiot like…**

**BrokenDreams800: DON'T say it. Anyway, welcome one, welcome all, to where the drama truly unfolds! And hopefully nicely this time since I don't have to rush to type this!**

**Natsume: Excuses.**

**BrokenDreams800: SHUT UP, NASTY CHILD!**

**Natsume: Please do tell me, why do I still help you when this stupid Shadow Freak is still here?**

**BrokenDreams800: Because you don't want me to write you doing something extremely awful or embarrassing, now do you? You forget, I have the power of the alphabet keys and punctuation. **

**Natsume: Tch. **

**Tsubasa: Anyway! We have a lovely chapter unfolding right here! We hope everyone enjoys where our story is going after this chapter! We'll be introducing another character and get down to the nitty-gritty. In otherwords, I smell a love triangle!**

**BrokenDreams800: More like Quadrangle. **

**Natsume: Isn't there more than 4 people involved? You idiots can't count. **

**BrokenDreams800: Well, you're the idiot it revolves around. Learn to not be an indecisive, emo, stupid little prick**

**.Natsume: Now you're really asking for it…**

**Tsubasa: Before you two make things bloody- I'd have to say take it back stage! Natsume, do what you do best!**

**Natsume: DISCLAIMER: This bloody bafoon of an Author doesn't own Gakuen Alice. If she did, I'm sure those bagels I said we were making in the last few chapters doesn't involves bread and condiments but rather the both of--**

**BrokenDreams800: WHAT PART OF SHUT UP WILL YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!!!**

**Tsubasa: Now everyone, enjoy the wild ride!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Shadow vs. Fire vs. Death**

I frowned and got up out of my desk. Finally it was the end of the day. Natsume and Ruka probably skipped again, considering that neither of them were here.

I put the earphones to my black iPod Touch into my ears and put on the song **_In The Dark _**by Flyleaf. That song was the only song that I had sung in Jakie's and my band, Blood Whisperer. The only one that I will sing.

The words filled in my head, the music hypnotizing me, and I hummed along with it:

_I've written songs in the dark  
I've felt inspired in the dark  
I hide myself in the dark  
Used to be afraid of the dark  
Those in the light know we die in the dark_

_There's only artificial light  
My flaws hide well here  
I used to be afraid of cluttered noises  
Now I'm afraid of silence_

_Fill this space Idle words  
I'm scared to death of light and silence  
Jesus kill me inside this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did, like you did_

_Now I am mute despite myself  
All of them are gone  
The silence overtakes me  
The idle words forsake me and I am left to face me  
I'm held accountable  
For every idle word  
Curse the idle words_

_I'm scared to death of light and silence  
Jesus kill me inside this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did, like you did_

_Glory shows up  
Exposes us  
I'm naked here  
Forsaken here, by the dark, by the dark  
Damn the dark_

_I'm scared to death of light and silence  
Jesus kill me inside this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did  
Like you did_

I sighed and almost in sync with the end of the song, I bumped into somebody.

I looked up and saw a girl about my age with neck length black hair that was longer in the front and shorter in the back. The girl had honey colored eyes that could hypnotize anyone and was wearing a pink headband and the middle school's uniform: a black long sleeved shirt with some white here and there and a plaid blue skirt. The only problem with her is that she was carrying a silver gun.

My eyes widened almost immediatly. I knew her! She's my best friend! "Sonomi..." I tried to say but nothing came out of my opened mouth.

The girl smiled. "Hey there, Anju!" She said cheerfully, petting me on the head and waving her gun in the air.

I grinned and hugged her, making her laugh. "Still not talking, chicka?" She asked me, hugging me back.

I shook my head. I still couldn't believe that my best friend was here! Her name was Sonomi Andou and she's been my friend since kindergarten, but she was taken here after the end of seventh grade (they're in eighth now).

She detached me from her. "Anyways, chicky-poo. I have to introduce you to someone."

I nodded and followed her to the high school division dorms. She stopped in front of one of the doors and barged in. "TUTU!" She yelled loudly.

A boy groaned from the bed. "Dammit, air-head. My name is Tsubasa, remember?!" He mumbled, "And can't a guy get any sleep around here?!"

Sonomi giggled and pushed him off of the bed. "Nope! Anyways, Tsu-chan, I have to introduce you to my best friend."

Tsubasa's head poked out from under the covers. "Ah. Is this Anju?" He asked, getting up, letting me finally see his face.

I gaped at him. Damn, he's fine. But he kinda reminds me of Natsume... THis guy had blackish-blue hair and sapphire blue eyes with a star right next to the left eye.

He grinned and held out his hand. "Tsubasa Andou." He introduced. "Nice to finally meet ya, kouhai."

I stared blankly at him. "Ah ha ha..." Sonomi laughed nervously, "Anju doesn't talk anymore, bro."

Tsubasa's eyes widened. "Gomenesai, Anju." He murmured bowing.

I scowled and hit him in the head, making him stare at me in shock, but he recovered soon after. "What is your alice?" He asked. "Sonomi-chan's is match-making, where she can choose a person that she thinks would go good with another person and they'll be together forever. Mine is Shadow Manipulation which means I can control shadows and stuff."

I frowned as Sonomi answered for me. "Death Manipulation." She replied.

Tsubasa was shocked. "Death... Manipulation." He repeated.

I sighed and walked out the door, flicking my hand in goodbye to them.

I reput my headphones in my ear and turned on the song, **Let You Down **by Three Days Grace. I love Three Days Grace. They're awesome.

I passed by a sakura tree that was in full bloom and stopped, seeing a certain someone laying under it, snoozing under some type of RPG manga called Dragoon Master or whatever. I've never heard of it before.

I thought for a moment before I walked over to him as quietly as I could. This is going to be so funny!

I knelt down next to his ear. "Boo." I mumbled into his ear. Thats the only thing I will say for the next month, probably.

"Agh!" Natsume yelled and jumped about ten feet into the air.

I laughed silently at him while he glared at me. "You should have seen your face." I mouthed to him.

He mumbled something and put the manga back over his face.

I poked his side, making him grunt. I poked him again.

"STOP, DAMN IT!" He yelled at me, "I'LL BURN YOU!"

There was a sound of a gun loading, getting ready to fire. "What did you say, know-it-all?" Sonomi's voice said darkly.

I grinned at her as Natsume glared, but was staring at the gun in panic or something. Natsume hardly ever showed anything except for a scowl so I couldn't tell what was on his face right now.

Sonomi smiled at me. "What has this douche-basket done to you, my little chicka?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing." I mouthed out. "Just being a dung beetle."

"Shut up, rainbow panties!" Natsume shouted at me.

I scowled and smacked him. When did he...

Then it hit me. Just now, I was sitting crosslegged and my skirt was riding up my thighs, showing my colorful underwear.

"Heh." He laughed and got up, leaving Sonomi and me standing there, shocked.

_NATSUME! I'LL DESTROY YOU!_

_

* * *

_

******_Anju: Aaand that concludes the next chapter ladies and gents~_**

**_Tsubasa: Hope you enjoyed! This closing will be short, since missy here needs to run! *grins*_**

**_Natsume: You know the deal. If you're kind, rate, review, drop some kind words._**

**_BrokenDreams800: Till next time in chapter 10! Adieu!_**


	11. Chapter 10: Bitter Taste

**BrokenDreams800: Hey guys, it's BD800 back with another installment of BRING ME TO LIFE! I thank all of those who have reviewed! Thanks, JuSt To RaNdOm, , Najika Tsubasa-chan, and Yuri no Kimi!**

**Tsubasa: Glad to have people reading this! We appreciate it greatly! **

**Natsume: At least the other idiots do. I don't. **

**BrokenDreams800: Rotten brat. Anyway! **

**Anju: This arc is really saddening me... **

**Natsume: *Smirks* Because of me, eh? **

**Anju: Tch. You wish. I'd be preoccupied about you when pigs fly... **

**Natsume: *Points to Pigu-Bird* That looks like flying to me. **

**Anju: ....ARGH WHATEVER! SCREW OFF! DISCLAIMER: Rachel, better known as BrokenDreams800, does not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Natsume: If she did, we'd be doing the horizontal dance almost all... **

**Author Lady: SHUT. UP. Ah, by the way my good readers, It will start going a little bit like the manga/anime from here on out! Just a little bit, though! Its going to have ALOT of twists! Lets see... Itll be after the kidnapping, during the FESTIVAL! WOOT!**

**Tsubasa: Anyway kiddies! Enjoy the story! After all, this chapter is about the song, The Good Life by Three Days Grace! So play that song while reading this!!! **

**Natsume: Cuz thats not what I did**

**Anju: Go Fu-**

**Sonomi: Calm it, and enjoy!~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Bitter Taste**

I was planning on how to kill that certain someone who was supposedly named Natsume Hyuuga. He makes me pissed so badly. Anyways, so I was planning his death, right? When suddenly, Narumi walked into the classroom all cheerful, gay, and blonde.

He clapped his hands together. "YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS!" He shouted, gaily. "THE ALICE ACADEMY FESTIVAL!" He paused and calmed down. "Thank you all for your hard work on putting this together! And now, enjoy it!"

Work...? We worked? Where the hell have I been?! Oh. I'm in the Dangerous Abilities Class Type. Thats right. We aren't allowed to participate in this gay festival thing because we are supposed to be hidden. This is gay. I fell asleep on the spot.

* * *

I stood up and walked out of the classroom, almost slamming right into the oncoming Fucktard, NaTSUME HYUUGA!!!

I glared at him and brushed past him, but before I could, he grabbed my wrist. "No." He scolded in monotone. "Stay, doggy."

I bristled and punched him in the stomach, making him grunt but he hardly even flinch. "Come on." He muttered and dragged me to this one place where people were lined up for.

"Its the Special Classes RPG." Kokoroyomi said, smiling cheerfully, making me jump five feet in the air.

I swear I almost had a heart attack. I didn't even notice Koko until now. How surprising.

"Lets go, Natsume?" He asked and looked back at us, his spikey blondish-brown hair sticking up all over the place and his expression even more cheerful then ever.

Natsume nodded once and dragged me over to the building, skipping everybody in line.

"NATSUME! ANJU! YOU CAME!" Mikan yelled excitedly, interrupting something that Sumire was saying to the ignoring natsume. She was wearing some kind of genie outfit? Weeiirrdd...

Natsume looked at her and grabbed her top, pulling it to reveal her undeveloped chest. "You call these boobs?" He scoffed. "Looks flat to me." He let it go and Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs and ran over to someone strangely familiar...

Tsubasa. I pointed at him. "Ah." I mumbled loudly, sounding like a three year old.

Tsubasa looked at me and smiled. "Hey there, Anju-chan! You come to try our RPG?" I shook my head and he pursed his lips. "Mikan." He said, putting his arms tighter around her waist, making Natsume and Ruka glare at him. "Why don't you go and get Anju an outfit. She'll help us."

I scowled and glared evily at him but let Mikan pull me away. Anything to shut her up...

Mikan giggled as she equipped me in a black genie outfit that showed my whole stomach. Practically, the top was a tube top and the bottoms were long, baggy black pants. My blonde, violet, and brown hair was pulled into two ponytails on each side of my head and curled, making me look about ten. Not like a genie at all.

I pursed my lips and walked emo-ly back to the place where everyone was, giving anyone who dared to look at me a death look. I am in utter torture right now.

"Kaiwai!!!" Tsubasa and his girlfriend, Misaki as I learned later that day, exclaimed at the same time. I looked emotionlessly at them, silently begging one of them to help.

Birds were chirping and the skies were almost fully clear, an occasional fluffy cloud passing by every now and then. It was serene. Peaceful. TOO peaceful. Barely anyone spoke a sound. I frowned as I looked at the sky, then sighed, putting my hands on top of my head.

"I offer my help for this? It's damn boring." Sonomi huffed out of nowhere, flipping a page from her paperback. Goodness knows what the heck she was reading now.

Tsubasa poked me and grinned at me, assuring me that Sonomi was actually here because of me. I guess he sought to prove that fact too. "Y'know, since we're not busy, you could roam the other classes."

Sonomi shook her head. "Nah, that's lame. If there's something I hate more than men who are so girly, I'd think their genders are mis-assigned, it's stupid people in mass volume."

Tsubasa stifled a laugh while I giggled. "Of course air-head, go figure." He thought for a minute. "Go work on the announcements on the intercom."

Sonomi nodded and walked away, but it wasn't long until we heard her voice again.

"Anny-Chaaaaan." Sonomi's voice sung out from the intercom. "Your favorite douche basket is here. Looks like he's causing a commotion, as usual."

I blinked, wondering what on Earth she was talking about. I took the opportunity to find out and began making my way outside. Tsubasa was headed outside too, so he picked me up and sat me on his shoulders while we exited. When we got outside, there was a group of stunned students, leaving an open circle. I noticed Mikan. I peaked a little more, then finally noticed Natsume. I felt something sink in me. I had no clue what it was and shook my head, wondering why I instinctively frowned. My body also acted on it's own accord and sprung off of Tsubasa, rushing towards the two. Mikan was shaking before she turned around and saw me and Tsubasa. Of course she ran directly to Tsubasa and clung onto him like a little Koala. I continued approaching Natsume instead of questioning Mikan.

"Don't go near that pervert, Anju-Chaaaan!" Mikan cried out.

Finally I snapped out of it and turned to the girl, quirking a brow before I felt something tug. I slowly turned around and saw Natsume's finger holding my shirt a good distance from my chest. It took a few moments to register the situation. Because this shirt was like a tube top, that required me to wear diddley squat under. Because I'm wearing diddley squat under must mean that I'm exposed in front of Natsume. My face grew pale, as did the faces of others surrounding me. My lips moved, but no sound escaped like usual.

"Now that's fine. 'Least you aren't compensating." Natsume said as he let go of my shirt, letting it snap back and cover me. He wore his trade mark grin.

I snarled at him and kicked him in the crotch, sending him dooooown. I then scoffed and walked stiffly into the spot in the maze where I was supposed to be then I wrote the directions on a little peice of paper and set it on the ground, waiting for my opponent.

There was nothing I could really do with my Alice since it would only lead to pain or death, so I didn't use my alice at all, but instead decided to see if anyone could make me talk or make any sound come out of my mouth, including laughs, crys of pain, or whatever. That was my challenge. Pretty hard, eh?

I sat my station, playing with my pony tail. Maybe Natsume'd lose before he reached me. I didn't want to see him at this moment, anyways. Who knew. I shrugged off the thought as I continued fiddling around, but I never got a lucky break.

"Anju-Chan. Jackass is headed towards you." Sonomi's voice called through the intercom system.

I sighed heavily, knowing who she was talking about and hid behind a wall, planning to take Natsume by surprise.

Not soon after, I saw the douche coming towards me, stop, look around, and keep going.

I jumped in front of him, making him jump five feet in the air.

I stared blankly at him and pointed to the piece of paper on the ground. He read it silently then looked up at me.

"I have to make you talk or make any sound come from your mouth?" He scoffed. "That's easy."

I sniffed and scuffled my foot against the dirt, looking at him through my black eyelashes, my icy eyes seeming stunning under black.

I grit my teeth as I saw Natsume walking nonchalantly over to me. This was over before it even started. I touched the ground beneath me but almost immediatly yelped and jumped into the air, catching the iron pole above me. Both was scalding. I began to descend to the floor rapidly and panicked, my fall not slowing at all.

Natsume guided me to the floor. Then he straddled my hips and held his hands at either side of my head. I felt throbbing at my chest. The worst part was that I could tell it wasn't from fear. Then what the hell was it? "Idiot." He said as his face drew near mine, his bangs tickling my face as he closed in to whisper in my ear. "You're letting it slip. I'm going to train you when this circus is over." He pulled away and I stared at his face, his expression as serious as ever.

There was a momentary silence before a scoff was let out into the intercom. "Natsume Hyuuga, please, stop being a damn pervert and stop straddling the Heart Of the Lamp and keep going. Thank yooou." I don't know whether I should lament or thank Sonomi.

Natsume simply nodded at me before walking off. Ah whatever. At least Mikan will avenge me and make him lose with her nullification, right?

Right?

Wrong.

30 seconds later, Sonomi rang the bell to indicate a winner. I groaned as I went outside, seeing Natsume looking over at the lamps. Figures.

I thought he wanted to make Tsubasa do his bidding, but much to my surprise, the lamp Kokoro pointed out to him was Mikan's. Natsume glared at him, but Kokoro simply responded with, "But I saw her face in your mind. Gomene..."

If looks could kill, Kokoro would be dead... And aside from that, the heavy feeling came back as I watched Natsume and Mikan walk side-by-side out the door, Mikan twitching involuntarily. I clenched my fist and shook it off. I couldn't identify what it was, so I decided to not dwell on it.

* * *

**Anju: Can I know why the hell I'm so lame? Why would I get jealous if anyone gets the attention of that lame brain? *points to Natsume***

**BrokenDreams800: No, no~ it's only around Mikan.**

**Tsubasa: Aww! How cute!**

**BrokenDreams800: You do know he gets jealous when you-**

**Natsume: Say it and die.**

**BrokenDreams800: Eheh... Anyway! Natsume!**

**Natsume: Leave feed back/flamers/good reviews- anything. Words are appreciated, no matter what kinds. We don't discriminate.**

**Anju: That's the most idiotic.... GYAH! Idiot! Why'd you burn my skirt!**

**Natsume: Oops... My hand slipped.**

**Tsubasa: Well, anyway! Hope you enjoyed! The end of the culture fest is next chapter, and trust me, you won't want to miss it!**

**Anju: Great. The dance. I'll go and lament.**

**BrokenDreams800: Till next time ladies and gents! See you in chapter 11!**


	12. Chapter 11: Snow White Queen

**BrokenDreams800: Hey everybody! Welcome back to Gakuen Alice: LAST RESORT! I'm actually alive and back from my scuffle with Mr. Grumpy Pants!**

**Natsume: Tsk. I didn't try hard enough.**

**Tsubasa: Now now. Are you sure it's Sonomi that's having issues getting along with Natsume, or is it you?**

**Sonomi: I assure you, it's me. This guy is such an enigma.**

**BrokenDreams800: So-So-Chan! Glad you could join us!**

**Sonomi: Yo.**

**Natsume: Just what I need. Another idiot.**

**Sonomi: Whatever, boob.**

**Tsubasa: Okay, people! Since no one likes responsibility, I'll handle it. Anju, do the honors.**

**Anju: DISCLAIMER: BrokenDreams800 does not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Natsume: If she did, during the cold winter nights, the both of us would share more than bo-**

**BrokenDreams800: CAN IT, YOU LASCIVIOUS LOUSE! Anyway, everyone, in the last chapter, WE LIED! **

**Tsubasa: Yeah, sorry but the Dance is NOT up next.**

**Natsume: Thank god. Who'd want to dance with the mute dyke.**

**Anju: NATSUME!!!!**

**Natsume: What? I can't hear you.**

**BrokenDreams800: So now, its time for snow white. We are skipping the haunted house. Sorries but im too lazy!!!**

**Anju: I WILL KILL YOU, NATSUME!!!**

**Tsubasa: Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Snow White Queen**

"Don't come to the performance." Ruka practically ordered. Oooh look, little bunny boy grew a back bone.

"Okay!" Mikan chimed while I hung onto Ruka's arm, looking bunny boy in the face.

He flushed and yelled, "Im SERIOUS! Don't come!"

I nodded but didn't let go of his arm. "Kay!" Everyone except me sang. Sumire started passing out fliers for it.

"DONT COME DONT COME DONT COME!" Ruka screamed. Boy he's getting defensive. I still didn't let go, but he ignored me and walked over to the dressing room. He's letting me come since he is my guard for the moment since Natsume is busy at the moment doing whatever assholes do for a living. Plus, I already knew why he's so defensive.

HE'S PLAYING AS SNOW WHITE!

As could already be discerned without a word, today was the day of Ruka's performance- which Natsume was sure to pick me up early this time, and made sure I got up. I'll just say I need new sheets for my bed. Damned pyromaniac…

I chuckled as I checked him out in that cute little cross-dressing dress, then turned to go find Mikan and the rest.

Anyway, even though we all said we wouldn't go… we were all obviously lying through our teeth. It was a while until they had to get ready backstage, so we decided to go and kill time at whatever events lingered until the start of the play.

At the time, Natsume and Mikan were walking relatively close, and the uneasiness returned- ten fold. I bit my lip in frustration.

Little did I know that a certain someone was watching me. "That close… Why do I feel this way?" Kokoro's voice chirped.

My face paled as everyone slowly turned to face him, then me. My eyes danced around the pairs of eyes scrutinizing me, trying to read my expression most likely. I slowly turned, glaring at the ever-smiling boy.

"Is there something wrong, Anju-Chan?" Mikan walked up to me, examining my features.

For a second, my eyebrows furrowed before they snapped up, making me seemed surprised. Hell, I was shocked alright. I was about to glare at Mikan Sakura. One of the nicest people here. My expression then dropped to one of horror. I could hear Sonomi snicker, probably aware of my dilemma. I shot her a glare before shaking my head vehemently and giving Mikan a wry smile and shaking my head.

Natsume snorted. I whipped around to look at him, amusement apparent on his face. "You went through a hell of a lot of emotions there. Mad at someone, rainbow panties?"

Well… technically I wasn't. All in all, the only person I could be mad at right now was myself. I gave him a perplexed look before turning around and walking a little faster.

Natsume took longer strides and caught up with me, quirking a brow. I let out an exasperated sigh as I looked away again. "Hey. Is she angry at me?" Natsume questioned the mind reader.

Kokoro snickered and I eyed him dangerously. "Well, not angry… but definitely not happy."

Natsume shrugged. "Rainbows has been acting weird since the first day of this festival." I gulped. He noticed?! "Maybe… it's a girl's thing." …Or not.

My face turned crimson.

I screamed, distracting them. Everyone spun their heads to me. I huffed, face still bright red, before stomping ahead.

"Excuse me, Miss." A voice chided. I looked towards the voice of the wise ass and there stood an older girl with long lavender hair and sky blue eyes, smiling gently at me. "Can you and red-eyes come here for a sec?"

I shrugged and followed her, my face still steaming.

Natsume scoffed as he walked towards me and we made our way towards the table. "What is it?"

"No need to be so prickly!" The girl giggled. "My name is Yukana, and I've decided to give you two a free fortune. Something tells me it's urgent."

I tilted my head, bewildered. A fortune? For both of us? For a moment, I felt happy. It quickly dissipated as I shook my head and thought 'fat chance'. "Alright. What are you waiting for.?" Natsume muttered.

"That's not how it works, silly!" Yukana grabbed our hands and joined them together. I suppressed a blush as she grabbed our free hands, forming a triangle out of our bodies. "Just because you know someone doesn't mean you love them, and just because you don't know people doesn't mean you can't love them. You can fall in love with a complete stranger in a heartbeat, if God planned that route for you. So open your heart to strangers more often. You never know when God will throw that pass at you."

Natsume and I only managed to blink. "What the hell?"

Yukana smiled brightly. "It'll take some time before the interpretation can be understood, hopefully before it's too late. Now run along!" She waved at us.

"Tch." Natsume snorted, "She never said it would be a love fortune." I didn't miss the fact that he was looking away from me.

Good thing he was, too. My face was bright red.

"So, what's the verdict?" Sonomi asked, hooking an arm around my neck. "You two will hate each other for the rest of your lives? Or will you both realize love and have 10 moron-babies? No offense by the way, but anything created by Hyuuga would have an IQ of 25."

My cheeks were tinged scarlet once again.

"Tch. No. She said something that made absolutely no sense. She said something about knowing someone not meaning to love. But if God planned that then open your heart to strangers." Natsume and I shrugged. That fortune made no damned sense, no need to cover it all.

Mikan then gave me this disgusted expression. "Ew, you like Natsume?"

Natsume smirked, Sonomi laughed, everyone quirked their eyebrows and I gripped my hair in absolute frustration. "ARGH!" Once again, I angrily led the way, Hotaru and Sonomi giving me amused looks.

Seriously, what am I today? Some sort of funny fool on display?

* * *

I. Am. So. Damn. UNHAPPY!!!

Natsume kept fucking smirking at me and Mikan was giving me these disgusted looks that just pissed me off even more. God damn. I swear I'm going to kill someone!!!

Anyways, Me and Natsume were helping a little boy practice his lines since he was one of the seven dwarfs when suddenly- BAMM! My hand became stuck to the kid's hand. I noticed that Natsume's hand was also stuck to him.

In fact, everyone was stuck to eachother. To make a long story short, Mikan became the prince and Natsume and I became the Dwarf's 'Animal Friends'.

Now, I was dressed in a freakin pink cheetah costume. PINK! How uncool is that?! At least I looked sexier than Natsume, though. Although I HAVE to admit that Natsume made a good kitty, even if he was shooting everyone who dared to laugh, these death looks that scared everyone out of their wits and look away.

"So?" I heard Kokoro remark, smirking. "Anju has a cat outfit as well."

I looked around and saw people trying to contain their laughter. Possibly because Mister Badass is now a fluffy kitten. An amused smile played it's way on my lips.

"Aw! You're both cats! Anju-Chan! You're adorable! And Natsume, those ears make you look cute!"

Natsume twitched, annoyed, and flicked Mikan on the head, making Mikan flinch. "Cow. Don't ever call a man cute."

"Ruka-Kun, what do you think?! Will I be okay? How do I look?" Mikan questioned, flailing towards Ruka, dressed into a prince costume

. Ruka broke into a blush. Sonomi and I snickered as the boy once again searched for an answered. "You're…"

Everyone watched him, except for Natsume. He turned around, causing me to jerk forward. I frowned as I noticed this. Is he… Was he…  
Jealous?

My heart sunk, but I was forced to shake it off as curtains rose. Now began "Snow White Sleeping in the Woods". I almost thought Sumire was miscast as she was Sleeping Beauty- but watching her act, Narumi did a fabulous job with changing it up. Sumire was playing a lazy, boy crazy glutton. She really didn't need to act in my opinion, but I digress. Ruka was all sorts of adorable and Kokoro's one line retort to Sumire's "Mirror mirror on the wall" bit- saying "It sure ain't you."… AMAZING. I started cracking up, litterally rolling on the ground, laughing. Narumi was pretty scary as the Huntsman. His liberty on it was pretty… bad. And possibly illegal. Nearly snogging Ruka and all… but hey, it's Narumi. What else should we have expected.

Then, it was our turn.

I didn't really need to say anything but just seeing that crowd makes me wanna upchuck my lunch. I haven't really said anything like 'Meow' or 'Nya' for a while, if you know what I mean.

I skipped with the little boy and Natsume towards stage. Gah, I can hear them whisper! And most of them were about Natsume! Man, if you heard them, you'd laugh like I did on stage. It was embarrassing...

"Snow White loves animals! Today was no exception." The boy stated his lines, "She had fun playing with the dwarfs and animals!" He smiled cutely at the audience as Natsume said his one line: "Nya."

"Rawr." I muttered. RAWR?! Do cats even say that?! Natsume stole what I was going to say!

The lights dimmed as we walked out of stage. My hand was still stuck onto the child's hand. We had to wait at least two more hours before it could wear off. "Rawr?" Natsume mocked as he smirked sardonically, "You sounded like a cat that ate a dinosaur for breakfast."

I scowled and punched him in the arm, not too softly, either.

The show continued and we all watched from the spot backstage as Mikan went back on. I read the cue card and my eyes widened. It said for Mikan to kiss Ruka on the lips. I then let out a grin, thinking Mikan would chicken out… until I realized the girl was actually going for it. Brave child… I looked at Natsume, who now had an apple in this hand, ready to chuck it. I smacked it out of his hand and caught it while it was in mid air. I eyed him and shook my head darkly, warning him about Ruka's feelings for Mikan.

"So? What about me an my-" He stopped and his eyes widened. I guess he noticed my expression drop.

I bit my lip when I realized tears were spilling from my eyes. Out of pure jealousy and selfishness, I aimed the apple in a way that pushed Mikan further down, and her lips came in contact with Ruka's. I felt my lips move, but I couldn't hear what came out of my mouth. In fact, nothing came out of my mouth. For once in my life, I finally got luck and the slime making the kid, Natsume and myself stuck together was gone and I slipped from the kids grasp, running off, trying to stop my tears.  
I had my suspicions so why? Why?

Why did I do that, anyways?

Its not like I love him. Right? RIGHT?!

He is going to be the death of me, that jackass.

* * *

**BrokenDreams800: Well, that puts an end to that chapter!**

**Anju: …Hey…**

**BrokenDreams800: Yes Anju?**

**Anju: I hate you.**

**BrokenDreams800: Ouuch.**

**Tsubasa: Well, next chapter is the end of the festival! I come back, and unexpected twists of events happen! **

**Natsume: Joy. I can wait forever.**

**Tsubasa: Sure you can. Prick.**

**Natsume: WHAT?! Are you blaming this chapter on me?!**

**Tsubasa: Quite frankly… I am.**

**Natsume: Tch. Whatever.**

**Sonomi: Hey readers- sparing any words- a review, if you may, is greatly appreciated! Hope you've all been enjoying! **

**BrokenDreams800: Until Next Time! …Tsubasa…they're ignoring me…**

**Tsubasa: Don't worry about it. I'm here to entertain you by bad mouthing the flame casting ass hat!**

**Natsume: HEY!**

**Tsubasa: See you guys in Chapter 10! *Grins***


	13. Chapter 12: Justice and Mercy

**BrokenDreams800: Welcome back to chapter 12 of BRING ME TO LIFE!**

**Tsubasa: Natsume is now locked in a cage for his behavior for the last chapter! **

**Natsume: HEY! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!**

**Tsubasa: *cough* Jackass *cough***

**Natsume: I will kill you, shadow-freak. **

**Tsubasa: Right**

**Natsume: And as for you, RAINBOW PANTIES!!!**

**Anju: ** **Me. Seriously.**

**BrokenDreams800: Ahaha! Anyways! Do the honors, Sonomi!**

**Sonomi: BrokenDreams800 does not own any of the characters besides Sonomi, Isis, Jacquelyn, or Anju!**

**Natsume: If she did, we'd be all up in eachother's-**

**BrokenDreams800: NATSUME!**

**Natsume: -grill. Happy, idiot.**

**BrokenDreams800: ... THATS IT! YOUR GOING TO SCOTLAND!**

**Anju: Hehehe. I like that idea.**

**Tsubasa: Ditto.**

**Natsume: Why? Whats in Scotland?**

**BrokenDreams800: NOW! On with the last dance while Natsume goes to see whats in Scotland!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Justice and Mercy**

I wiped away my tears and fled from the boy named Natsume Hyuuga. I have no idea why the hell I'm even crying. I mean, it's not like I even liked that jackass.

By now, I had lost my way and my breath was coming faster. The sky had darkened so I couldn't see a thing in this jail called Alice Academy.

I tripped and fell over a root and yelped in pain as my ankle twisted under me. I started to hyperventillate, holding my stomach in pain as a Panic Attack hit me full blast.

It was so much worse than the other ones. Instead of it feeling like I had jumped off a bridge, this time, it felt more as if I had jumped off the Empire State building and went SLAT on the ground.

I groaned and clutched my stomach with one hand while the other hand ripped the ground apart. Dammit. I'm alone AND in danger. Maybe.

"These will help." A voice purred in front of me.

I glared at the man in a black trench coat and masqurade mask in front of me, holding out a pack of pills.

He shrugged and set them lightly down next to me. "Take them or take them not." He murmured softly, "Do whichever. But I'll be going now." He stood back up and started walking away, then paused and looked back at me. "I am Persona, if you are wondering." He added and disappeared into the dark.

Frankly, I wasn't wondering. All I was focused on right now was on how to make the pain stop.

I grabbed the pills and opened some of the capsules (sp?), spilling some on the ground in the process, then I popped two in my mouth and waited.

It didn't help. Even after ten minutes, I was still panting, in even worse pain than before. And to make matters worse, I was also coughing, my stomach wretching, trying to throw up but failing. I would give anything to die right then and now.

Then a voice broke through the mask of pain.

"There you are." Said a familiar voice, unhappily. "Why the hell did you run away in the first place if you knew that once you are alone, you'd have a panic attack?" Natsume growled, picking me up.

I struggled. I seriously tried, but he was too strong for my weakened state. So I eventually gave up and just let him carry the me that was whimpering and holding my head as if I was dying.

"...The hell...?" Natsume asked when he spotted the pills on the ground. He picked one of them up and examined it. "Don't I have the exact same ones...?" He wondered out loud. Then he shook his head and carried on, carrying me to the in-school hospital. Funny how I've been there twice in the past two days, huh?

That's when I realized it. In all my pain and tears, I finally realized it.

I _do _love him. I love the one who I've always thought of as a jackass. Finally, I can admit it.

But not to him. He can't know about it. Soon, but not yet.

* * *

**xXx~Natsume's POV~xXx**

"Is she awake yet?" I asked the nurse in monotone.

The caramel colored woman shook her head. "No. Not yet." She tried to soothe me. "Let Kimi-san have her rest. I assure you, she will be awake before the dance tonight."

Her soothes didn't work. At all. After all, I've messed up twice now. Rainbows is hurt because of me. Because of my selfishness. Even though I don't know what the hell I did. I didn't even finish my sentance before she took off crying. What the hell did she think I was gonna say?!

My thoughts turned back to reality as I looked at the woman. "Tch. Thats what you said last night." I scoffed. "Or did you forget that?"

She turned away. "Gomen, Hyuuga-san. Ms Kimi needs rest right now. After all, she has been in alot of pain lately." She started to walk down the hall.

"Dammit..." I muttered and walked back towards the hospital bed where Rainbow was currently sleeping. Actually, at the moment, she seemed to be having a nightmare. She was sweating and tossing and turning, muttering things under her breath that were incomprehensible.

Suddenly, she started screaming and clawing at my face. "DADDY!" She screamed, making me surprised that she was speaking but that soon went away when she started crying. "DADDY! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" She shreiked, clawing harder at my face.

"God damn!" I yelled and held her shoulder's down, making her thrash more.

Her eyes flew open. "NO!" She screeched and lashed out with her mind.

I groaned and went down, holding my head in pain. "Dammit, Rainbows." I moaned, rubbing my temple. "Don't try to kill me in your sleep next time."

She blinked when I went on. "Now get dressed. The dance is tonight and you need to get ready."

* * *

I walked out of the hospital, yawning, just in time to see Natsume and a little boy fling an arrow with the end on fire into the bowl, making it expload into flames. I shivered. Flames are sure scary.

Anyways, I was now wearing a purplish-pink dress with a thing kind of like a corset and some fru-fru fairy wings. Apparently, the middle schoolers are fairies and the elementry peoples are angels or whatever. I dont have the slightest idea of what the high schoolers are though. I didn't feel like paying attention, either.

Music started playing then, everyone dancing merrily as if their hearts couldn't take in enough happiness and they were just absorbing more and more.

Ha. A happiness vampire. Weird thought.

I smiled when I noticed that Mikan was dancing with Ruka. They make a great couple. Jacquelyn was dancing with... was that Tsubasa?! Wow. Now, she's a heart-breaker. I still can't believe she hasn't talked to me yet. She is such a prick.

I pursed my lips and watched everyone dancing, a sad expression clear on my face. Even if I did want to dance, nobody would want to dance with a mute girl. They'd just find it depressing and feel pity on me. That's the last thing I want.

I had lost sight of Mikan. She had just simply up and disappeared. So, I made a last minute decision and went to look for her.

I stumbled into the woods next to the place I was sitting, then I made a flash, moronic thought and decided to give my voice a try. "Mikan!" I yelled, my throat not used to talking so it came out scratchy.

I cleared my throat and tried again. "Mikan!" It was better this time. Not as inexperienced. "Mikan!"

Thats when I saw. Natsume and Mikan. Together.

My heart tightened and I felt tears spring into my eyes. Then I heard what was being said. "Don't come closer to the darkness you don't need to see." Natsume was saying, "Stay in the light where you belong."

"Natsume..." Mikan whispered.

"Now, GO!" The red eyed boy yelled.

Mikan didn't answer, just started to leave, her face cherry red.

I decided to come out then. "Mikan." I stated.

She looked up at me. "Jakie-chan." She murmured. Ahaha! Jacky Chan! I will remember that for the rest of my short life!

But, I scowled, hating being mistaken for that bitch of a sister. "Don't mistake me with that dyke." I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

Mikan gasped. "Anju-chan! You talked!"

I puffed out my cheeks and sat next to Natsume, looking up at the pig tailed girl. "Naw dip, polka dots." I retorted, making her bristle and Natsume chuckle.

Then I smiled. "Go on, Mikan-chan. Go dance. Dance the last dance with Ruka. You won't regret it." She nodded happily and skipped away. I let out a deep breath and looked into the darkness of the forest.

"Yo, Rainbow." Natsume said beside me. "Why are you talking now?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I guess I just hate being silent all the time." I responded, smiling at him. "But I won't be talking again tomorrow, just so you know." I sighed sadly. "I won't talk tomorrow because my happiness won't last and I will most likely depressed again." I stood up and held out my hand. "Come on." I murmured, "Lets dance, just so I can make this happiness last longer."

He stared at my outstretched hand for what seemed like forever then gave up and grabbed it. "Fine." He coldly said, "But there is nothing going on between us."

I giggled and smiled. "Of course, _Onii-chan_." I teased, making his eye twitch.

The two of us took to the dance floor and began dancing slowly. "I'm sorry, I bet you'd rather be dancing with Mikan, but you two had a disagreement, and now she's dancing with Ruka anyway right now, so you're just being kind to me and dancing with me because you saw me cry earlier… and and…"

"Would you shut up already. I'm dancing with you because I feel like it. You think I would if I didn't feel like it?" Natsume answered simply. I shook my head and then stayed quiet. There was no winning. "So. I saw you throw that eraser at Ruka and Mikan, making them kiss." Natsume dully said. I stiffened. "When you left, Koko said you thought a kiss was just a kiss. Something almost equating to nothing."

"That's not what I meant, okay?!" I yelled, flustered. "You see, what I really meant was…" Before I could finish, I realize that he pressed his lips onto my own. "Nothing, right?" He asked.

My face turned crimson. "T-T-T-T-Tha-That…" I couldn't stop stuttering. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I don't see why everyone gets excited over a kiss. It's nothing, right?" Natsume questioned me, a tinge of sarcasm to his tone.

"Y-you…" I looked at him, trying to furrow my brows, but I was freaking out too much.

"Whatever. Just stay in the light. You have no need to follow me into the dark. Stop worrying about my missions." Missions? The song ended. He left me there in my stupor.

"J-just a stupid thing… that's nothing…? Don't follow you…? You expect... Me to do that now?" I brought a finger to my lips, still standing there like an idiot. "Natsume… you ABSOLUTE BUTTHOLE!!" I murmured the beginning of that, but yelled at the end.

"I didn't think I did anything wrong! Sorry Anju!" I heard Tsubasa joke.

I turned around, looking at him with wide eyes. "Tsubasa!! Get me out of here!" I threw myself at him, him catching me and picking me up.

"Ah! You called me Tsubasa only! Does that mean you finally think of me as a close friend?" Tsubasa gave me a cheeky grin. "Or is it something else?"

I glared at him, making him laugh and ruffle my hair. "Anyways, its nice to see you talking for once." He went on. "Does it have something to do with Mr Butthole?"

I stiffled a laugh and shook my head, suddenly tired. "Just hurry up and bring me to Sonomi's room."

"I'm right here. I'll walk back with you two." Sonomi appeared out of God knows where, her dress ripped at the bottom.

"Where on Earth were you?!" I questioned her, raising my brows.

"Doing a lil' snooping." She then wiggled her eyebrows. "Boy, have I got some questions for you later."

Ah damn. If she's aware of what I think she is, I'm never going to hear the end of it. Especially since that idiot was just testing me!

I am going to kill the both of them later!!!

* * *

**BrokenDreams800: Thats the end! Whooo! That was ALOT of typing in that chapter.**

**Tsubasa: Nice going, Mr Stick-up-the-ass! Giving Anju-chan her first and last kiss!**

**Anju: Tsubasa... *threatening* You should start running now... **

**Tsubasa: Ahaha... *Runs away from the suicide bomber named anju***

**BrokenDreams800: Anyways, I shall have Natsume come back from Scotland now! **

***Poof***

**Natsume: NEVER. SEND. ME. THERE. AGAIN!!!**

**BrokenDreams800: AHAHAHA!!! NEKO-CHAN IS IN A MAN SKIRT! AHAHAHA!!!**

**Natsume: SILENCE! I KILL YOU!!**

**BrokenDreams800: Okay then, Akmed the dead terrorist. Anyways, do the pleasures, Nat-kun!**

**Natsume: Whatever. Okay, all of you idiots out there who read this crappy story, please leave reviews/flamers/or PM the author and tell her what you thought. It might just end her life.**

**BrokenDreams800: Yeah- WAIT A MINUTE! END?! **

**Tsubasa: *Panting* Until next time!**

**Anju: GET BACK HERE, tsuBASA! I'M NOT DONE KILLING YOU!!!**


End file.
